The Story of Us
by music-is-my-life381995
Summary: Alot has happened in my 21 years of living. and most f it has to do with him. first FF, OOC, lots of twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

A lot has happened in my 21 years of living. It all started when I met _him_. My name is Bella Swan, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you feel like a man?

When you push her around?

Do you feel better now?

As she falls to the ground?"

-Face Down by RJA

Everyone thinks that just because your school life is amazing, then our home life is even better. For my twin sister and me it's the exact opposite.

Our dad hated us from the moment we were born. He loved us before then. Our mom died giving birth to us and he blames us for it.

It all started when we were 5. First it was just slaps here or there. He always hurt us where no one could see.

Once we were 10 it got worse. He started hitting us. Then he started coming home super drunk and kicked us. Everything from there has been the same. He just wants us to die but won't actually kill us.

"Bella, wake up!" Alice screamed. She was just excited because there is going to be new kids at our school today. Alice and I were considered royalty at our school, everyone looked up to us. We were the top dancers in the school, and we had straight A's.

"Alright, i'm up, lets get ready for school." I replied. We did our own morning routine then meet up downstairs. I was in skinny jeans and a nice emerald green blouse. Alice was in a pink summer dress that ended just below the knees.

When we got to school, everyone stopped. We just sat in our car and listened to random songs as we were waiting until the perfect time to leave.

Just then a silver Volvo pulled up. What happened next made my heart skip a beat. Out stepped a gorgeous man, he had bronze hair, emerald green eyes, he was tall and muscular but not too muscular. He saw me looking and just smiled. I didn't notice the other people come out of the car. There was a big burly guy, with brown short hair, pretty blue eyes and a smile with dimples. The next out was a girl and a boy, they looked like twins. They had honey colored hair and piercing blue eyes. The girl was obviously dating the big muscled one.

I decided to go up and introduce myself. Alice and I got out of our car and walked up to them.

"Hi, I am Bella and this Is Alice" I introduced.

"Hello, I'm Edward and this is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." The bronze haired guy introduced them all.

"If you need any help, just let us know and we will help, I guess we will let you go. The office is that way" with that, we walked away and went to our first class.

The first half of the day went by fast; none of the new kids were in any of my classes, I was sad that Edward wasn't in any of my classes. Currently I am sitting in Algebra 2 with Alice. Finally the bell released us for lunch. Since Forks High is so small they let all the kids eat at the same time.

We sat down at our normal table. We don't sit with other people because we can't stand people who gossip nonstop.

"Hey, Alice. Anyone catch your eyes lately?" I asked

"That kid Jasper is to die for, he is super cute and nice. I like him a lot sis."

"I know how you feel; Edward is the cutest thing ever. I don't normally date but I would make an accept ion." We laughed at that.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Edward asked.

"Sure, its fine." Alice replied. Edward sat next to me, and then it was Rosalie, then Emmett, then Jasper, who sat next Alice.

"How is your first day going?" I asked

"Pretty good, everyone won't stop staring and gossiping. It's stupid and they should just shut up!" You could tell Rosalie was upset when she said this.

"Yeah, they can get really annoying" Alice said.

"I have a great idea; we should all go shopping this weekend!" Alice loves shopping so I knew she would agree with me.

"Count me in! I need more clothes for this weather." Rosalie said this.

"Ok, we will pick you at tomorrow at noon" Just then the bell rang, we exchanged goodbyes and left.

I went to Biology and sat down. I had a table to myself, or so I thought until Edward came and sat next to me. We didn't have time to talk since the bell rang and Mr. Banner started with the lesson. We were going to watch a video; I don't know what it was about because Edward was pretty distracting. During the video, he put his arm around me and started playing with my hair. I must say, it felt nice.

After class we went our separate ways I had dance next. My favorite class of the day.

After school, I didn't feel like doing much so I just went home and read for awhile, hoping that Charlie wouldn't come home. Thankfully he didn't. I just went to bed and dr4eamed about Edward.


End file.
